


Kissing Behind the Leaves of Trees

by clippymagnet (LilDoodleCat)



Series: Luke and Guy are very gay together [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDoodleCat/pseuds/clippymagnet
Summary: A surprise return, a first kiss, and two soft boys.
Relationships: Guy Cecil/Luke fon Fabre
Series: Luke and Guy are very gay together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Kissing Behind the Leaves of Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalpika/gifts).



A gentle breeze rustled the leaves around Luke and blew a few scarlet locks into his face, leading him to try blowing the soft strands away so he could see again. The puff of air from his lips did little to dislodge the soft strands, leaving him to remove them with his hands before returning to the idle thumbing of his diary pages. He was supposed to be writing about his day, but there wasn’t much to say. Not that there usually was. All that was really going on was that he was bored. Master Van was away on business so he couldn’t train, and he couldn’t ask Guy to mock-dual with him because he was also away; for reasons no one bothered to share with Luke. That left him with the company of the maids and the gardener, how exciting.

Just as he was getting tired of sitting in a tree, he was startled by the appearance of a familiar face in front of him

“Surprise, I’m back.” Guy grinned an upside-down grin, waving.

Luke probably would’ve said something but he was still fairly startled, so he just made a sort of strangled noise in the back of his throat. Guy snorted a laugh, saying it was good to see Luke too and pulling himself back up in order to properly drop onto Luke’s branch with an aw-worthy amount of grace. This was not the first time the redhead had found himself admiring not only Guy’s skill but the way he carried himself with such ease on those long, lithe yet toned legs so obviously shown by the skin-tight black pants the man wore. Or the way his stunning blue eyes caught the dappled sunlight and seemed to shimmer with happiness as he was looking at him.

A gloved pat on his cheek brought him back to focus, and the knowing smile on Guy’s face told him that he was being very, very obvious with his staring. Heat bloomed in his cheeks and he stuttered an actual greeting, pulling Guy’s hand away from his face and looking anywhere but at his friend.

“Luke, look at me.” Guy murmured, sounding much nearer than before.

Luke turned reluctantly, flinching back when he found himself nearly nose-to-nose with the blond. Flaring anxiety forced him to bite his lip, staring into Guy’s radiant blue eyes and seeing his own nervousness reflected back at him. But Guy wasn’t scolding him for his meekness with a frown or a pointed look, he was.. Smiling. Smiling so wide and so brilliantly Luke couldn’t believe it was directed at him. Guy pulled back and Luke felt a spear of disappointment, only to for it to dissolve into butterflies when his friend swung his leg over to straddle the branch and scooted closer to him, resting a hand on Luke’s knee as he leaned in again.

A blush dusted the green-eyed teen’s cheeks as blue eyes beamed back at him mere centimeters from his face. Then those eyes were glancing down ever so slightly, observing as the teen continued to worry his lip before moving back up again. Luke startled with a light gasp when Guy reached up to hold his chin, running his thumb over his bottom lip and pulling it away from where it was caught between his teeth.

“Luke,” Guy murmured, leaning ever so slightly closer as his eyes fell into half-moons, “can I… may I kiss you?”

Luke’s face was on fire and despite his surprise and slight panic he was so, so damn happy and excited it felt like he might burst. So, with a shaky voice and his own eyes falling closed, he breathed an incredibly soft ‘yes’.

The blond closed the minimal distance and pressed his lips ever so gently to Luke’s, brushing them together softly and moving to hold his face so tenderly. Luke moved slightly, increasing the pressure as he kissed back while his hands found their place on Guy’s biceps. His heart thrummed in his chest, accompanied by the butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach. Then Guy’s hands caressed their way down from his face, over his neck and chest until they reached his hips. Guy pulled back ever so slightly as they both took a breath before connecting their lips again with more intense passion. His hands squeezed at Luke’s hips briefly and pulled him into his lap.

Luke responded with equal, albeit tentative intensity, looping his arms around his friend’s neck and pressing himself flush against the other. He barely even noticed when Guy’s hands left his hips and brushed against his back while tugging brown gloves off and dropping them wherever they may land. Though he definitely noticed when Guy, probably showing off, hefted him up and managed to pivot on the branch so that he was leaning against the trunk and Luke had his back to the rest of the world. Luke squealed a sort of distressed giggle as he was plonked back on the blond’s lap, only to be cut off by said man’s soft lips.

This was so exciting and just so nice, to have his best friend whom he’d admired for so long kissing him with such unbridled fervor; it was like a dream. Guy’s lips were sweeter than the sweetest sugar, his touch more tender and loving than any he had felt before. His whole being was like a drug he could never get enough of; one that graced him with the greatest euphoria and warmest comfort. He never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet! Hopefully, that was a cute little thing for ya.
> 
> My blog doesn't have much in the ways of ToA but feel free to come yell at me or make requests on my [Tumblr!](https://lildoodlecat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
